


Things That Go Bump In The Night

by PiratePuke



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:45:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiratePuke/pseuds/PiratePuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something's been on Louis mind, maybe Harry can help him get to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things That Go Bump In The Night

Harry noticed from the beginning, from their time on X-Factor, that Louis was a people person. The blue eyed boy knew all the right words to say, he knew how to make people laugh and feel comfortable. But Harry knew that no matter how much Lou loved other people, something about the way he treated Harry was different. The way he would run his hands through Harry's chocolate curls. The little smile he got when he knew Harry was watching him. The moments when Lou looked directly at him and he felt like nobody else had ever existed. Those were the defining factors. Things that they shared with no one, but each other. Harry couldn't help but feel like Lou held the same feelings for him. When Lou touched him there were no sparks, they were bloody fireworks. His heart skipped a beat when the feathery fringed boy brushed past him. He knew that all of that sounded way too corny, but that's how he truly felt. He'd never felt anything like it for anyone. Sure, there'd been a few others to pass through his life, but with Lou he felt on top of the world. But he didn't do anything about it. Every time he had tried the nervousness overcame him. 

One night, as he lay in his hotel bed dreaming about the boy with the stripes and suspenders, he heard a knock on the bedroom door. He was still awake enough to mumble what sounded like, "Whattya want?"

"Oh, sorry, it's just... I couldn't sleep." Harry was wide awake now, his emerald eyes as big as saucers, taking in the sight of his bandmate. Louis stood there in his grey boxers, hoping for some sort of reply.

"Uhh, something wrong?" Harry was beyond tired, but willing to stay up if it meant he could lay with Lou and listen to his stories. 

"Erm, it's nothing, really. Just enough to keep me up, I spose." Louis positioned his hand on the doorknob, hoping Harry would invite him in.

"C'mon, you can trust me. Just tell me." Harry pleaded.

"Can I... can I just stay in here with you?" Louis fiddled with the doorknob, nervously awaiting the reply.

"You can sit with me as long as you'd like." Harry offered an uneasy smile, not knowing if that was an appropriate response, hoping it was.

"Thanks." The short boy grinned and scuttled to Harry's bedside, lifting the covers to climb under. They repositioned themselves until both were comfortable. They faced the same wall the door was on, bodies settled perfectly together like puzzle pieces. Lou could feel Harry's warm breath on his neck.

After what felt like an eternity the elder turned around swiftly. Harry furrowed his brows in confusion. Before he knew it their lips crushed together in a quick, yet magnificent kiss. Harry's large hands wrapped themselves around Lou's neck and Lou's traced Harry's back. The younger boy's boxers seemed to be growing smaller. Louis moved himself around and started grinding his hips into Harry's, causing the frail lads hips to buck up. They went on like that, rubbing against each other like teenagers and moaning loud enough for the whole hotel to hear, until they both felt something in the pit of their stomachs. 

"Fuck, Lou, I'm gonna cum!" Harry sputtered out between moans. 

A strange gurgling noise of pleasure erupted from Louis' throat, a seemingly good enough reply. Harry bit into his collar bone and that was enough to send them both over the edge. Lou threw his head back as he came, both of their backs arching as Harry followed suit. Louis toppled onto Harrys chest. Planting sweet little kisses onto Harrys jawline until he rolled off. 

"So what was it that was keeping you up, then?" A huge grin spread across Harrys pale face as Lou giggled a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> 645 words. My first Larry fic ^-^


End file.
